gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSM-07Di Ze'Gok
The MSM-07Di Ze'Gok is a variant of the MSM-07 Z'Gok and first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ze'Gok is created to serve as the control and mobility unit of the Mobile Diver System (MDS), a special weapon designed to enter the atmosphere from satellite orbit and carry out surprise attacks against enemies on the ground, sea, and air. Besides the control and mobility unit, the MDS is also composed of a Logistics Weapon Container (LWC), a container for mass weapon transport. The control and mobility unit was originally meant to be a dedicated machine, but as the plan was brought ahead of schedule, the Z'Gok was used instead. It was easy to retrofit the amphibious Z'Gok into a control and mobility unit as it already had thermonuclear hybrid engines for both aquatic and atmospheric use, and its various parts are connected by pressure-resistant joints. Furthermore, use of Z'Gok in the field is decreasing due to Principality of Zeon's retreat, so discarding the mobile suit after use has little impact. The Ze'Gok's body is fitted with boosters, propellant tanks as well as pylons for attaching the LWC and the high propulsive power Dive Maneuver Unit. Its right arm is fitted with a sensor unit in place of the original Z'Gok's mega particle cannon. It has a United Maintenance Plan-compliant cockpit instead of the one from the Z'Gok. This cockpit is modified into a double seater type, and although the rear seat design is simple, it is capable of fire control through the attached monitor. After the MDS is dropped from orbit and all the weapons are utilized, the LWC is discarded. The Ze'Gok is then dumped after its pilot is recovered by a ACA-01 Gaw aircraft carrier. In the end, only the pilot returned to space after the mission was completed. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The left arm of the Ze'Gok houses a mega particle cannon retained from the original MSM-07 Z'Gok, which is powered directly from the mobile suit's reactor. The weapon can be used to engage threats that are nearby or, in its actual case, to knock off any remaining parts of the canisters it was carrying. ;*240mm Missile Launcher :The Ze'Gok retains head-mounted missile launcher from the original MSM-07 Z'Gok, which contains a total of six launchers for a maximum of 30 missiles. Whereas Z'Gok's missiles can be versatile (sea-to-surface or surface-to-surface), Ze'Gok's are restricted to air-to-air attack due to its specialized role. ;*Iron Nail :Mounted on the ends of the left arm, the Ze'Gok retains the iron nails which are the original Z'Gok's close-combat weapons. Its primary function is to hold the retrieving wire launched from the Gaw atmospheric attack carrier once Ze'Gok completed its mission. ;*Logistics Weapon Container (LWC) Type A :A 73.7m long, 17.7m wide and 20.3m tall container that can carry payload of 540~670 metric tons. the LWC Type A can hold a total of 4 cruise missiles, each 60 meters in length. These large-sized, mid-range air-to-air missiles are capable of destroying Federation's Salamis-class cruisers. Alternatively, the LWC Type A can be reconfigured to be armed with a total of 4 large rocket pods for close-to-mid air support, with each pod contains a total of 28 unguided, fin-stabilized rockets. Compare to cruise missiles, the rocket's relatively weak destruction power is more than made up with a rapidly-fired volley for inflicting large-scale damage. ;*Logistics Weapon Container (LWC) Type B :A 73.9m long, 22m wide and 18.2m tall container that can carry payload of 1189 metric tons. It is fitted with the Scattering beam cannon unit "Kuhblume", which is designed specifically for Mobile Diver System's Earth-drop descending attack. The Kuhblume mega particle cannons were developed from an unspecified Zeon mobile armor. Its main unit consisted of a total of 20-tube mega particle cannons arranged in circular array of 5 4-tube beam cannon sub-units. The mega particle cannons can be adjusted to fire individually-scattered beams or several thick and focused rounds for a maximum duration of 5 seconds or being risk of explosion due to overheating. Kuhblume's mega particle cannon are powered by 5 external-mounted fin-like energy cells which can be extended to act as the unit's stabilizer while the Mobile Diver System is in Earth-bound vertical descending mode. The Kuhblume is 69.7m long, 1188 metric tons, and can extend to a width of 63.5m. Special Equipment & Features ;*Targeting Antenna Arm :For Ze'Gok, the original Z'Gok's mega particle cannon/iron nail right arm is replaced with a targeting antenna arm with a retractable sensor unit. Whenever the LWC (Logistics Weapon Container) is activated, the folded antenna arm will swing forward with sensor unit fully extended to collect communication data for LWC's precision targeting. History Although it had managed to destroy five Federation ships as they ascended, which would have made Werner an Ace pilot, he was killed by a squadron of FF-X7Bst-II Core Booster II Intercept Types. With the shift of the battlefield to space shortly afterward, the Ze'Gok project was scrapped. Gallery Msm-07di-typea.jpg|With Logistics Weapon Container (LWC) Type A Msm-07di-typeb.jpg|With LWC Type B Msm-07di-kuhblume.jpg|With "Kuhblume" Scattering Beam Cannon Msm07di_p01_GundamWar.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Msm07di_p02a_GundamCrossWar.jpg|As featured in Gundam Cross War card game Msm07di_p03_front.jpg|Front view (MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 OVA) Msm07di_p04_AntennaArmExtended.jpg|With fully extended Targeting Antenna Arm (Apocalypse 0079) Msm07di_p05_LeftClawArm.jpg|Using left arm's Mega Particle Cannon (Apocalypse 0079) Msm07di_p06_LWCTypeA_LargeMissiles-Closed.jpg|With Logistic Weapon Container (LWC) "Type A" (Cruise Missiles) descending to Earth Atmosphere Msm07di_p07_LWCTypeA_RockerLaunchers.jpg|With LWC "Type A" firing Rocket Pods Msm07di_p08_LWCTypeB_Kuhblume_BarrelCloseUp.jpg|With charged-up "Kuhblume" Beam Cannons Msm07di_p09_LWCTypeB_Kuhblume_BarrelBeamAttack.jpg|Firing the "Kuhblume" Beam Cannons Msm07di_p10_LWCTypeB_Kuhblume_BeamAttack.jpg|Side view of the Ze'Gok's "Kuhblume" scattering beam blasts Zegok-0083.jpg Notes and Trivia References 3613869184_6a32d490e3_b.jpg|Information and design by Kimitoshi Yamane (from Dengeki Hobby's GEX Gundam Express) External links *Ze'Gok on MAHQ ja:MSM-07Di ゼーゴック